Girl Trouble: Heavy
by MrFoxHoundSir
Summary: Scout gives the temps a quick tour and ends up in the female Heavy's arms read to find out the details rated M


Hey everyone it's time for another "Girl Trouble" story this time with the female version of heavy! Now originally I wasn't sure how to make this work, since personally I'd rather not imagine this kind of relationship between Scout and someone as big as the normal Heavy. However being big is more realistic for this particular class then let's say…being insanely strong, so I was torn between what to do. What I decided to do is a genetically altered Russian woman which will be the Heavy. So while still being pretty she can lift Heavy's gun.

I know people are going to bug me about this but oh well whatever. Anyways as a reminder Pyro will not be getting any this time. And the beginning will be more of Scout and Pyro getting to know the others first. Then something will happen and you all get to see the scenes I'm apparently getting noted for **:O**

* * *

><p><span>Girl trouble: Heavy<span>

Scout wasn't sure what to make of the situation as all of the girls looked around. "Wait…why are all the temps girls?" he asked in a state of shock as the girls turned to face him having heard his voice.

"You must be ze Scout non?" a woman in a mask asked obviously the Spy. "And zis must be ze Pyro." Pyro nodded her head happily though whether or not the temporary members could tell Pyro was a girl was still unclear.

"Hllo Sph!" Pyro waved as the others stepped forward to join their masked comrade in arms.

A hard hat wearing woman with some freckles on her face stepped forward and shook their hands. "Howdy I'm the Engineer." She introduced herself and Scout gaped unable to believe someone so skinny looking could be the engineer.

"Wait, can you even lift Engi's stuff?" he asked incredulously "You look more like some sort of advertising model than someone who should be out here!"

The female Engineer chuckled her voice a bit gruff but not all that hard to listen to. "Why thank you for the compliment but I assure you I can lift my own around here." She reassured him before picking up what looked like Engi's toolbox. "See?" she hefted it onto her shoulder and Scout could not help but stare in slight amazement since the box was nearly a quarter of the girl's own size.

"HA! Leetle man has dumb look on his face!" a gruff heavily Russian accented voice barked out causing Scout to spin around to start yelling insults at the Heavy whom he assumed was going to be a big woman like Heavy was a big man.

"What the hell?" Scout muttered seeing not a heavy set woman, but a super model like Russian woman pointing at him while laughing her ass off. "You're the Heavy?" he asked his face clearly showing his confusion. "How the hell can you even lift Heavy's gun?"

The Russian laughed once more before she picked up Scout and held him over her head. "Like dis!" she shouted as Scout screamed for her to put him down.

"Alright I get it! You're strong!" Scout screamed trying to get away from her. "Put me down! Damn it!" Heavy promptly dropped Scout on his ass causing him to curse as he rubbed his bruised backside.

Pyro seemed to find it funny as she began laughing as did the Engineer and what looked like the Soldier. "Alright laugh it up Chuckle nuts." Scout groused as he got up only to end up looking straight into the chest of a tall Australian woman who smirked down at him. "Uh…hey stretch." Scout mumbled falling back on his own way of referring to the Sniper.

"My eyes are up here mate." She stated causing Scout to jerk his head up blushing for staring. "No worries, mate, my knockers seem to attract a lot of attention, and I'm used to it."

"Uh sorry anyways pal." Scout muttered backing away, Sniper was always deceptive in how he really felt so Scout figured the temporary Sniper might be the same way. Scout ended up backing into the toned body of the soldier who clapped him on the shoulder.

"You're a man aren't you?" she shouted much like the Soldier he was used to. "Stand up straight! Head held high! And where is your shirt?"

Scout felt himself straighten his posture under her menacing glare, the fact she had the disciplinary action in her hand didn't make it any harder to choose whether or not to obey either. "Come on Solly it's too early for this." Scout whined "And Pyro burned them all…" he gave glared at Pyro who looked away innocently.

"What'cha do to make the wee laddie do that?" a woman wearing an eye patch asked taking a swing of some scrumpy.

Scout crinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol. "I don't know." He stated still glaring at Pyro.

"Sct clled me fat" Pyro accused him with an incriminating finger.

"No I didn't you liar!" Scout shouted embarrassed "Come on let's go inside I'm cold now."

"I agree with Herr Scout." The only one who hadn't been introduced stated as she fixed her gloves. "I need to check the medical bay." Obviously she was the medic as she adjusted her glasses. Nodding in agreement the temps followed Scout and Pyro as the two led them back to the base.

"Sct, lt's shw thm thr rms fst." Pyro suggested Causing Scout to nod his head.

"Alright better they know which rooms to go to right?" he muttered aloud as they headed up the stairs. "Well this one is Sniper's." he stated as they arrived at a large red door with the words 'Sniper's room' taped onto it.

Sniper grinned and walked in "Always good to be in a room with someone of common interest." She stated seeing many things that fit into her own preference already there.

Leaving her to get settled in Scout continued to lead the others to their own rooms. "This one is Soldiers" he stated pointing at a door near the command center. "Solly always liked being near the command room." He added in as Soldier made her way inside with a grin. As they continued Scout would simply state which rooms belonged to who as slowly the temps all found their own rooms until it was just him and Heavy. "Alright Heavy this one is yours, we'll be neighbors." He pointed at the adjacent room showing it to be his."

"Da I understand." Heavy stated as she disappeared into her own room. Scout sighed before walking into his room and plopping down on the bed. "Oh for the love of god, why are they all girls?" he moaned hiding his head under his pillow.

"Wht's wrng Sct?" Pyro asked walking into his room.

Scout glared at her as he peeked out from under his pillow. "It's hard enough dealing with you." He muttered. "It's going to be a pain in the ass to be the only guy here you know!"

Pyro tilted her head to the side as if confused. "Shldn't you be hppy?" she asked scratching her head. "Srrndd by grls."

"All of whom have weapons that can tear me a new one." Scout added in frowning. "Uh…no, I'm not happy."

"Ah cn mke it so you dn't care" Pyro stated pulling out her flame thrower. "They mght lke it." She stated starting it up.

"Hey…put that away…" Scout muttered frightened by the gleam in Pyro's eye. "Come on Pyro the others are still awake." Scout tried to reason with her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Dn't care." She stated as she chased Scout out of the room.

"HELP!" Scout screamed running as fast as he could Pyro's flames licking at his heels. "Pyro's trying to kill me!"

"Ah'm only trying to mke you hny!" she shouted in response as the other girls poked their heads out of their rooms to see what was going on.

"You think zis happens often?" Spy asked as she stepped beside Sniper. Casually she looped her arm around Sniper's waist.

"By the looks of it…yes, yes it does." Sniper agreed before she noticed Spy's hands. "I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself spook." She muttered slapping Spy's hands away.

"Did you now?" Spy asked placing her arm back around Sniper's waist. She quickly pulled her arm back however when Sniper pinched the skin on the back of her hand. Rubbing the red spot she grinned as Sniper rolled her eyes.

As Scout ran he failed to notice Heavy stepping out of her room in order to investigate the loud noises she had heard while cleaning her gun. "OOF!" Scout moaned as he collided with what felt like a brick wall. "Uh…hi?" he chanced seeing Heavy on the ground the surprise of being ran into knocking her off her feet.

Heavy growled as Pyro saw the danger and turned around to flee less Heavy take it out on her. "What is Leetle man doing?" Heavy asked standing up over scout as she crossed her arms. "What if I had been carrying Alexi?" Scout assumed that's what she called her gun.

Scout grinned nervously as he tried to back away from her. "Oh I would've…helped you fix it?" he chanced covering his head.

Heavy stared at Scout for a while before she smiled "Da good answer!" she shouted grabbing Scout and dragging him into her room. "Come I show you how to clean Alexi!"

"Wait right now?" Scout asked as he was forcefully dragged back into Heavy's room.

"Da Leetle man need learning!" Heavy stated as she dumped him onto the ground. Grabbing her gun, Alexi as she called it, she placed it gently on the table in front of Scout. "Now wet rag and then wring out." She instructed dipping a rag into some water before squeezing it out so the water wouldn't drip. "Then run over Alexi carefully." She stated guiding Scout's hands as she leaned over his shoulder pressing her now more noticeable bust into his back.

Scout did his best not to react and tried to focus on the task at hand less he accidentally ding the gun and set Heavy off on a killing spree. "Like this?" he asked nervously as Heavy leaned in closer.

"Leetle man need work." She stated with a laugh. "But is good for now!" Scout grumbled a little bit as he relaxed certain that imminent death was averted for now. Only to realize relaxing wasn't the best thing to do as his lower anatomy started to react to the sensations hitting his back.

"Hey uh, I got to go." Scout tried to say as he got up to leave. Heavy blinked in surprise as she saw that Scout was walking oddly.

Then she smirked as realization dawned on her. "Da Leetle man's Leetle man needs help." She stated with a laugh.

"It's not funny." Scout mumbled blushing as he made his way to the door. "Because you pressed those melons into my back." Scout grumbled as he neared the door.

Unfortunately Heavy heard him as she stopped laughing. "Leetle Man's problem is because of me?" she asked looking down at her own chest. "Is true, these are bigger than most." She admitted cupping them within her hands.

Making her decision Heavy stood up and grabbed Scout's collar before he could leave the room. "Yo man what are you doing?" Scout shouted as he struggled within Heavy's grasp.

"I fix Leetle problem now." Heavy stated depositing Scout onto her bed. Forcefully pulling down his pants she gave a small gasp of surprise as Scout's manhood popped free of its confines. "Is not so Leetle after all." She stated with a grin as Scout looked away out of embarrassment.

Scout wasn't exactly sure what to do and so decided to try and get away. "Hey I appreciate the thought but I'm not sure we should be doing this." He tried as Heavy sniffed him a few times.

She grunted and grabbed him by the balls. "You accept it or I crush you pick." She threatened glaring at Scout's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon start<strong>

It wasn't a very hard choice. "Alright, uh…go ahead?" Scout stated nervously.

Heavy nodded approvingly as she opened her mouth and engulfed Scout's manhood in one try as she began sucking. "Is not bad taste." She managed to say even though her mouth was full.

Scout groaned as Heavy began twisting her head side to side as she sucked him, her mouth warm and moist driving him crazy. "Oh shit, this feels good." He mumbled throwing his head back. "I'm going to cum." He wheezed clutching the bed sheets tightly as Heavy began humming.

Heavy paused as she felt Scout ejaculate into her mouth. Swallowing it all she pulled way with a pop revealing not a single speck of semen left on the young Bostonian's dick. Glancing at her handiwork she tilted her head in confusion see him still at full mast. "Full of energy Da?" she asked with a grin causing Scout to redden in the face. Standing up she took of her jacket and shirt before throwing them into a corner of the room. "I fix." She stated simply before throwing off her bra as well.

Scout stared at the massive melons in front of him with wide eyes. "Biggest tits I've ever seen." He muttered only to have his vision obscured as Heavy pushed him down before straddling his face.

"You no get freebie anymore." She barked out before she engulfed his member between her breasts. Taking the hint Scout began kneading her cheeks as he slowly licked her lower lips through the fabric of her panties, her skirt already hiked up allowing him easy access. The only sign that Heavy even felt his ministrations was the hum of pleasure she gave off as she sucked on the head of his member. Scout stopped kneading as he pulled her panties to one side and began licking her directly. "Leetle man has good tongue." Heavy stated happily.

"Yeah well…you have a good everything." Scout stated in response starting to enjoy the sensations Heavy instilled in him, having been far too nervous to fully appreciate it the last time.

Heavy stopped sucking and got up causing Scout to open his mouth to question her. She stopped him however as she dropped her skirt and panties and threw them in the corner with the rest of her clothing. "Is time for full treatment." She stated as she grabbed Scout's shoulders and pressed him into the bed as she mounted his cock. "Very filling." She grunted in approval as she allowed herself time to adjust.

"So tight." Scout groaned unmindful of the slight pain Heavy's grip was causing him. He gasped in pleasure as Heavy lifted herself up until only his head remained inside and slammed back down. 'Ugh, Pyro felt nice but damn Heavy knows what she's doing!' he thought to himself as he felt himself reaching his climax. "I'm going to cum." He warned her spurring her on to go even faster.

With one final slam she stiffened up as Scout shot his load into her with a muffled cry of pleasure as she mashed their lips together. "Leetle man is still not done?" she asked playfully feeling him still hard as a rock within her.

Scout laughed nervously as he shrugged his shoulders. Heavy grinned as she placed one of her tits against his lips. Taking the cue he began sucking on them as she began pumping him once more.

As Scout sucked on her tits he started to notice something in his mouth causing him to pull away in surprise. "Milk?" he wondered seeing the white liquid dripping out of her breasts. "You're lactating?" he asked incredulously.

"Da, result of genetic engineering, not intended." Heavy grunted upset that he had stopped. "Need pumping every now and then, is uncomfortable if I don't." she explained as Scout hesitantly began sucking on it once more.

"Well whatever." He muttered as he began drinking her breast milk. Bringing up his arms he began squeezing her breasts causing the one he wasn't sucking on to spray milk all over the bed as Heavy began moaning in pleasure.

Heavy felt her legs weaken as she fell against Scout's chest, unable to raise her hips she began rotating them grinding herself against scout as he continued to suckle her breasts. "Da…feels good." She moaned as Scout's hands roamed to her cheeks and gave them a squeeze.

Scout smiled against her breasts as he lifted her up slightly and slammed her back down. "Feels good." He stated as he picked up the pace bucking his hips increasing the force and tempo of his thrusts.

Grunting with the effort of holding himself back Scout continued to slam into her as Heavy moaned. "I cum!" she cried out as she stiffened her body. Her pussy clenched around Scout tightly knocking him over the edge as well as with a final thrust he shot another load into the Russian. Once they both came down from their orgasm induced highs Heavy pulled away from him releasing his cock with a pop as their combined fluids flowed freely from Heavy's womanhood. Lying beside Scout Heavy draped an arm over his chest and fell asleep.

**Lemon end**

* * *

><p>Scout tired as well watched as Heavy's breasts continued to lactate. "What an amazing body." Scout mumbled appreciatively as he settled down next to her content to just bask in both the afterglow of sex and the warmth the Russian provided with her body. Slowly his eyes drooped until he fell asleep in Heavy's arms.<p>

Unknown to either of them Spy closed the door she had opened to check in on her teammates a smirk on her face. "So ze Scout has some skill in ze bed?" she mused to herself walking away with a snort of laughter. "Interesting indeed."

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright how was it? Not very realistic but then again neither is Team Fortress. Anyways I hope everyone had fun and please look forward to the next installment. I'm not sure who yet but it will be another solo effort, no teamwork yet.


End file.
